A Korean Beauty: Enter SeeU!
by manami-chan669
Summary: Rin and Len make a strange new friend with a cat obsession.


**Hi there! So, as you can see by the title, I'm introducing SeeU in this story. She seems to be quite popular, and I can see why. She's so cute! I really wanted to make her a unique and strange character, even though most fans may not see her that way. Please review. I will respond to most reviews, unless they're unnecessarily cruel. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

Rin and Len were sitting in homeroom. Len had chosen a spot by the window, and Rin was in the desk right behind him with a smile on her face. The teacher had instructed the students to go around the room and introduce themselves. Len zoned out as the other students threw together little intros. His eyes wandered the room until they landed on the beautiful Korean girl next to him, who was wearing a black, cat ear headband.

_"Why is she wearing those in school?"_ Len wondered as he tapped his desk with his pencil. The student in front of him stood up and introduced himself nervously, but Len paid no attention, and instead, looked out the window at a nearby tree.

"Alright," the teacher anounced, "Next is...Kagamine Len."

Len stood up, not really wanting to introduce himself. "I'm Kagamine Len," he said, "Um...I went to Asahina Junior High School. Uh...I like drawing. I hope to have a good year." After his half-hearted introduction speech, Len sat down and turned around to face his sister, knowing she would be called next. Rin seemed to know as well, and was nervously looking down at her desk, her palms clasped in her lap.

"Alright," the teacher said, "Kagamine Rin."

"Y-yes!" Rin said standing up, her face red. "I-I'm Kagamine Rin. L-len's twin sister. Um...I'm not good with speaking in front of crowds...and...uh...I look forward to getting to know you better!" She sat down and continued to stare down at her desk, embarrassed.

More people introduced themselves. Most were boring and similar. Nobody said anything out of the ordinary. Then, the teacher called the name SeeU.

The Korean girl stood up and began to speak in a completely serious voice. "My name is SeeU," she began, "I came here from Korea. I love cats. I wear this headband to attract cats. Sometimes, when I sing, cats come out to listen. My dream is to be surrounded by cats." She bowed. "That is all." She sat down, and the whole class was silent. Then, people began to whisper. Len turned back around to Rin, who shrugged. Nobody could beleive what they had heard.

It was lunchtime, and Len sat at his desk and unwrapped the cloth around his bento box. He opened the blue box, which contained meatballs and mixed fruits and vegetables. He was about to take a bite of his meatball, when Rin rushed over to him. Her expression implied that she was distressed about something.

"Is something wrong?" Len asked before biting into the meatball.

"Len-kun," Rin said, "I...I just saw SeeU-san..."

"And?" Len asked, swallowing his food.

"W-well...she was sitting all by herself!"

Len sighed. "You want me to come sit with you two, don't you?"

Rin nodded. She had always been a kindhearted girl, and it broke her heart to see anyone feeling lonely or left out.

Len closed his bento and got up from his desk. "Alright," he said, walking away with his bento in hand, "Let's go."

Rin smiled at him. She seemed satisfied. She lead him down the halls, then outside toward the courtyard. She looked around, confused. "That's weird," Rin said, "She was sitting on that bench over there."

"Maybe she found friends to sit with," Len suggested.

Rin pointed toward a bush. "Oh!" she said, "There she is!"

SeeU was crouched down in front of a bush, looking very intently into it. Occasionally, she would roll her fist like a cat's paw. The twins approached her, and then heard that she was also making cat noises.

_"What a strange girl,"_ Len thought.

"U-um, excuse me," Rin managed nervously, "What exactly are you doing? Is there something in that bush?"

SeeU turned around and looked up at the two. "Bean-san," she answered plainly. Both twins were confused.

"Are you trying to say there's a bean in there?" Len asked.

SeeU shook her head. "No," she said. She pointed into the bush. Len and Rin crouched down with her and looked into the bush where she was pointing. They saw a pair of glowing eyes that belonged to a black and white cat.

"Bean-san," SeeU repeated.

"Oh, I see!" Rin said, "The cat's name is Bean-san. Could you be trying to get it to come out?"

SeeU Nodded.

"Why don't you sing?" Len suggested, "Didn't you say that's how you get cats to come to you?"

SeeU shook her head violently. "Too many!" she said, "When I sing, tons of cats come from all parts of the neighborhood to listen! Right now, I'm only trying to get Bean-san to come out and play."

Len was skeptical of this comment. What kind of song would attract that many cats? This girl was obviously nuts. Rin, however, being very naive and easily duped, believed her story.

"I see..." Rin muttered, thinking to herself for a bit. Then, she smiled. "I know!" she announced. She opened up her bento box and took out one of her octopus-shaped sausages, then placed it in front of the bush. "B-bean san!" she said, "Come out and eat lunch with us! It's very tasty!"

The three watched as the cat looked at the mysterious object, then cautiously moved toward it. He sniffed the octo-sausage, then ate it. The three smiled.

"It worked!" Rin proclaimed.

SeeU moved forward and began stroking its fur. The cat began to purr, then started to rub up against SeeU's knees. SeeU smiled, then looked at the twins.

"Thank you, Rin-san. Len-san," she said, "I hope we can become good friends."

Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely!"

Len knew he couldn't escape this strange girl if Rin had anything to say about it. Whether he liked it or not, he and Rin now had an odd new friend. He chuckled softly an shook his head. Eating lunch with these two would certainly be entertaining. "Come on," he said, "Let's go eat together."


End file.
